Blacksmith Shop
|Source = Franchise}} The Blacksmith Shop is a blacksmithing forge as well as shop on Berk that Gobber the Belch runs. The area is also frequently used by Hiccup, who was his previous apprentice. Development According to The Art of How to Train Your Dragon, great detail has been put into designing the Blacksmith Shop as it showcase various important scenes. The Forge was designed to look extremely old and worn down after years of tireless forging. The stairs were designed to sag and the modelers "paid careful attention to edges of tables and corners of structures because that tells us so much about how old something is, or what material it is made from," says Modeling Supervisor Matt Paulson. Physical Appearance Exterior The Blacksmith Shop is a quaint little shack in the village of Berk and leans against a couple of large boulders. The building's foundation is made of wood and has a steep sloping tiled roof with dragon heads carved at the tip of its roof rake. The Shop has much of an "open" design as it is not completely boarded up by walls and outsiders can view the interior of the building. It also has a counter, where Gobber often takes orders and speak to villagers. The Shop has a roof extension leading to a smaller, sheltered section of the Shop which is used for forging. The area has a kiln which is connected to a stone chimney shaped like a dragon. Interior The interior of the Shop is littered with weapons like axes, swords, hammers and shields. Tools such as pounding hammers, tongs, buckets, bellows, anvils and a sharpening wheel. The Shop is often in an utter mess, with the blacksmith's work and tools laying all around the floor or propped against the walls. Gobber has a huge main table in the middle of the shop too. As Hiccup also apprentices there, he's set up one of the back corners as his own workshop, complete with a desk and shelving. His working area often has his contraptions and inventions scattered all over and blueprints plastered on the walls. A curtain is hung in the entryway to separate it from the main part of the building. Gobber, presumably, uses his shop as his personally household too. He often has personal objects, such as Bork's Papers, laying around inconspicuously. rotating array of prostheses]] By the events of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Gobber added a water spout on his ceiling above Grump's usual sleeping spot. With a pull of a lever, he can quickly put out accidental fires caused by Grump. He also added a rotating mill showcasing all his arm prostheses for him to select. Function Bladesmithing Forge While the Shop is labelled as a Blacksmith Shop, most of Gobber's job relates to Bladesmithing, a sub-field of Blacksmithing that involves swords, axes and other blades. When Berk still fought against dragons, the Shop would be flooded with orders during raids. Customers would barely speak a word and simply leave them on the counter. He, along with Hiccup, would hurriedly sharpen or mend used weapons. Such weapons include axes, maces, hammers, swords, knives and bolas. When his assistance is needed in the frontlines, Hiccup would take over these orders. After this hectic period, he would spend his time forging more weapons to prepare for the next invasion. His usually works with iron ore and Gronckle Iron. Selling Weapons and Saddles As aforementioned, Gobber creates weapons to sell. However, his business took a large hit after Berk stopped fighting against dragons as the demand for weapons had dwindled. Villagers still purchased weapons for their personal usage, albeit much less. After which, he switched to building dragon saddles as dragon riding gained popularity. To this end, adjustable forms were designed and built to easily accommodate the different dragon sizes and shapes. The unworked leather is then thrown over the form to craft the saddle. Dragon Hospital teeth]] Gobber specializes mainly in fixing dragon teeth and is the village's dragon dentist. He aids with extraction, followed by replacing them with metal ones. However, his job scope extends to making dragon prosthetics, as seen when he constructed a pair of wing guards for Whirlwing. During the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, he is seen helping Valka to remove the armor off Drago's enslaved dragons and treating them. Repairing Services Gobber also appears to help villagers repair certain objects, be it weapon or not. In "We Are Family, Part 1", Mildew approached Gobber to ask him to repair the wheel of his cabbage wagon. Workplace for Inventing Hiccup uses the forge to draft out, design and later create his many contraptions. They include his bola launcher, Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin, his shield, the Flame-Tastic Inferno-Class Firepower-Plus. Gobber also made Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg in the Shop. Site Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Gobber the Belch (Franchise) Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:Gift of the Night Fury Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:The Serpent's Heir